Bailando en el Agua
by DanceSong-Fic-Contest
Summary: Ejemplo de DanceSong-Fic-Contest / / / Estar enamorado puede ser terrible, y eso es lo que le ocurre a Edward. En el baile de primavera ocurren muchas cosas, donde termina encerrado con alguien que ni si quiera conoce bien/ /LEMMON leve. E&B


**Bailando en el Agua**

**.**

**Este fic fue hecho como ejemplo para el contest de DanceSong-Fic-Contest**

**Título:** Bailando en el Agua

**Autor: **FrontaDreamLove

**Summary: **Estar enamorado puede ser terrible, y eso es lo que le ocurre a Edward. En el baile de primavera ocurren muchas cosas, donde termina encerrado con alguien que ni si quiera conoce bien.

**Rating: **T

**Pareja: **Edward&Bella

**Numero de palabras: **4, 414

**Canción(es): 1) **Hello – Lionel Richie** 2) **Gives you Hell – All American Rejects** 3) **Halo - Beyonce**  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: **Personajes obra de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es propiedad de AnNeLiCe' y Gely. Prohibido el plagio; evítate problemas.

**.**

**Pero ¿era amor? La sensación de que quería morir junto a ella era evidentemente desproporcionada: ¡era la segunda vez que la veía en la vida! ¿No se trataba más bien de la histeria de un hombre que en lo más profundo de su alma ha tomado conciencia de su incapacidad de amar y que por eso mismo empieza a fingir amor ante sí mismo? ¡Y su subconsciente era tan cobarde que había elegido para esa comedia precisamente a una pobre camarera de una ciudad perdida, que no tenía prácticamente la menor posibilidad de entrar a formar parte de su vida!**

La Insoportable Levedad del Ser – Milan Kundera

**.**

Frente a mí, se encontraba la chica que le pertenecía mi corazón.

Sí, ridículo.

Que te guste la chica más popular y sexy de Metice College —la única escuela privada de Forks—, es totalmente ridículo. Tienes una posibilidad de salir con ella, al igual que todos los demás admiradores, pero había una diferencia en mí:

Iba a ir al baile de primavera con ella.

Fue un poco difícil pedírselo, ya que todo el tiempo está rodeada por sus amigas y varios chicos que quieren salir con ella, pero lo logré y saldré con ella el día de mañana. No puedo dejar de pensar sobre ello.

Me acerqué con paso seguro hacia ella, quería preguntarle de qué color sería su vestido para el ramillete. En cuanto me vio, sonrió coquetamente.

—Hola, Rose —saludé hacia ella suavemente. Ella sonrió aún más.

—Edward —voceó alegremente. Sus amigas estaban observando con ojos chismosos.

—¿Pueden dejarnos un momento a solas? —les pregunté cortésmente y regalándoles una sonrisa torcida.

—Claro —contestaron todas menos Tanya, quien renegó estúpidamente.

—Puedes decirle lo que quieras en frente de mí, no hay problema —su voz es demasiado chillona, ¿cómo alguien como Rosalie puede juntarse con ella?

—Tanya, deja de chillar y vete —cuchicheó Rose lo bastante alto y grosero como para que yo la escuchara.

—Sí, Tanya, no fastidies —sonreí forzadamente mientras ella se iba con la cabeza baja.

—¿Qué pasa, Ed.?

—Vine a preguntarte de tu vestido. Ya sabes, para el ramillete —contesté rápidamente.

—Oh, claro. Bueno, estaba pensando en uno rojo. Ya ves, la reina del baile debe de llamar la atención —alzó las cejas cómplice.

—Estás demasiado segura de ser la reina del baile, ¿cierto? —a veces me molestaba su arrogancia, pero todo lo demás de ella lo compensa.

—He sido reina del baile seis veces consecutivas, no creo que alguien me lo quite —me respondió desinteresada mientras jugaba con las puntas de sus rizos.

—Sí —sonreí forzadamente, sabía que no podía ganar una discusión con ella.

—¿A qué hora pasarás por mí? —preguntó tan cerca de mí que hasta podía oler su aliento a naranja.

—A las ocho renté la limusina —sonreí satisfecho. Había ahorrado demasiado para este día y nadie me lo iba a arruinar.

Rosalie tomó el cuello de mi uniforme y se acercó más a mí. Podía sentir las palpitaciones de mi pecho; empezaba a sentirme ansioso por ella.

—Deseo tanto estar contigo mañana por la noche —sus labios rozaron los míos suavemente. Quería tomarla de la cintura y estrecharla contra el casillero para besarla profundamente, pero sabía que si los maestros nos veían en este momento, no nos dejarían ir al baile.

—Yo no soporto la espera —susurré mientras ponía las manos en sus caderas, pero ella me apartó de repente poniendo sus manos en mi pecho para separarnos.

—Me alegro tanto. Nos vemos después, Edward —Sonrió ampliamente, giró en sus talones y se marchó dejándome una enorme vista de su trasero. Pero de todos modos, era como si el deseo que ella había demostrado tener hace unos momentos, hubiera desaparecido en un instante.

Las chicas me frustran. Son tan… extrañas. Frustrado, me quedé parado frente al casillero de Rosalie.

La clase comenzaba en unos quince minutos, así que podía ir a buscar a Jasper por los pasillos. Caminé directo donde siempre estaba con su querida Alice: los baños de chicas.

Siempre me había dado curiosidad esa zona, hasta que un día entré por error y descubrí que las chicas dejaban los baños más sucios que nosotros. Hablo en serio. Nosotros sólo llegamos, orinamos y listo, en cambio ellas, dejan un reguero de papeles y hacen filas enormes para pasar. Es horrible. Me alegro de ser hombre.

Rápidamente vi a Jasper y a Alice cerca de ahí; me dirigí hacia ellos apurado.

—Hola —saludé.

—Edward, antes que nada, ¿todavía saldrás mañana con Rose? —preguntó Alice preocupada.

—Sí, ¿qué pasa? —ojalá y no sea algo malo. No, nada malo por favor.

—Emmett piensa invitar a Rosalie al baile —contestó Jasper por ella.

—¿Y? ¿Eso qué tiene? —pregunté confundido.

—Rose siempre ha estado enamorada de Emmett —dijo Alice.

No, Rosalie no puede estar enamorada de Emmett. No puede ser. Una chica como ella jamás se merecerá a alguien; es totalmente increíble.

¿Sí estará enamorada de Emmett? ¿Me dejaría por él en el baile? No, ¿o sí?

—No creo que Rosalie me cancele por Emmett; aceptó que yo la llevará —no quería pensar en que me dejaría plantado Rosalie.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Jasper sorprendido.

—Sí, Rosalie no es así; ya verán. —Pero estaba totalmente equivocado en lo que pensaba.

.

En la hora del almuerzo Rosalie llegó presurosa hacia mí totalmente contenta.

—Edward, tengo que decirte algo grandioso —sonreí alegremente; al parecer, no iba a cancelar la cita.

—¿Qué pasa Rose? —tomé su mano derecha y la empecé a acariciar como si tuviera una herida y fuera muy frágil.

—¡Emmett me invitó al baile! —gritó emocionada. Mis manos se quedaron congeladas acariciándole la suya.

¿Cómo podía hacer eso?

—¿Y qué pasa conmigo? ¿Ya no irás por Emmett? —pregunté titubeando.

—Claro que no iré contigo, Edward —su sonrisa era arrogante e hipócrita. Le solté las manos.

—¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? —pregunté irritado. Rosalie era una maldita zorra.

—¡Duh! Emmett es el capitán del equipo y es obvio que será rey del baile, así que, como tradición, debe de ir con la que será reina del baile, ¿no crees? —lo respondió como si tratase de explicar a un niño chiquito lo más obvio del mundo.

—No, y ¿sabes lo que creo? Que no te mereces a nadie en este mundo —me dirigí furioso a mi siguiente clase, sin haber almorzado y todo mundo de chismosos viéndonos. Odiaba a Rosalie Hale. Odiaba a Metice College por haber conocido allí a Rosalie. Y me odiaba a mí mismo por engañarme tanto tiempo.

Al llegar al aula, sólo estaba el profesor de historia, Jacob Black; yo era el único soquete que tenía problemas de humor en este momento.

Me senté con los puños cerrados y apretando los dientes para contener mi furia.

Se suponía que la iría a recoger en limusina. Se suponía que tenía que llevar un traje elegante. Se suponía que bailaríamos su canción favorita. Se suponía que iríamos después al hotel que había elegido. Se suponía que le demostraría mi amor besándola y acariciándola, y hasta teniendo sexo. Ahora, todo lo que gasté, compré por ella o para ella, será a lo estúpido.

—Anthony—me llamó Jacob preocupado. Jacob era amigo de la familia y yo le tenía mucho respeto, pero en estos momentos no era muy buena idea que estuviese hablando.

—¿Qué? —pregunté golpeado.

—Me enteré que Rosalie saldría con Emmett en vez de ti —hasta los maestros ya se habían enterado de aquello. Que humillante.

—Sí, ¿cómo te enteraste? —mi ceño estaba totalmente fruncido.

—Se lo pidió en mi clase Emmett, y aceptó Rosalie —se sentó en el pupitre que estaba al lado de mí.

—Es una maldita pe… —Jacob me cortó con una mirada.

—Lo sé, pero ¿sabes? Deberías de ir de todos modos al baile. —solté una risa irónica, ¿Cómo podía decir eso?

—¿A qué? ¿A ser el hazme reír del Colegio porque le cancelaron como a un pobre diablo? Gracias pero no —contesté igual de irónicamente. Mis ojos chillaban de furia; sentía unas ganas de sacar mis lágrimas porque me ardía la mirada.

—No. Irás a disfrutar de tu baile, no porque una persona como Rosalie te ha engañado, tengas que dejar de ir al baile. —Tenía razón, pero de todos modos no podía ir al baile; no quería que las personas me vieran con lástima.

—No puedo —desvié la mirada antes de que una lágrima cayera en frente de Jacob.

—Sí puedes, es más, cuando Rosalie reciba la corona, dejaré que tomes el micrófono para que digas lo que quieras. —La idea sonaba absurda, pero sí tenía ganas de hacerlo. Volteé a verlo para ver si mentía; no lo hacía.

—¿Nadie me detendrá? —pregunté a punto de ceder. Asintió en respuesta. Sonreí.

—¿Llegaré con la limusina solo? —pregunté con una pequeña risa al recordar eso.

—Podrías llegar con Jasper y Alice —respondió mientras se levantaba y me daba una palmada en el hombro. El timbre sonó. No había casi nadie en el aula, y esperaba que no hubieran escuchado nada.

—Está bien. Entreguen sus ensayos en la mesa y… —todos se pararon para dejar las tareas en donde indicó. Él buscó con la mirada a alguien —Swan, inicia con la lectura de la página 267, La Guerra Fría.

Una chica con los cabellos enmarañados y hechos un total desastre comenzó a leer. Su voz era linda, y al parecer ella también, solo que lo ocultaba con la ropa unas tallas más grandes que ella y su cabello. Me pregunté cómo se vería un poco más arreglada, aunque al final deseché la idea y me concentré en la lectura.

.

La idea de Jacob apestaba. No me sentía nada divertido o algo parecido. Ver a mis mejores amigos besarse en la limusina mientras yo me quedo solo, no se siente nada bien. Nada.

—¡Vamos, Edward! Anímate —gritó Alice mientras acariciaba los rizos de Jasper. Esto era enfermo; tenía ganas de vomitar.

En la limusina había cervezas frías, así que decidí tomar una, bueno, dos… Está bien, tomé tal vez cuatro o seis, para beberlas en el baile y no me sintiera tan mal.

El baile era totalmente una peste. Como dije, todos me veían o riéndose o con cara de lastima y yo sólo podía sonreírles como si me estuvieran saludando; debí intentar ignorarlos.

A escondidas me la pasé bebiendo las cervezas frías que saqué de la limusina. La garganta me daba cosquillas y era como si los nerviosos, el enojo y las tristezas hubieran desaparecido junto con la cerveza. Po un momento dejé de pensar en lo que me habían hecho, y empecé a escuchar todo a mí alrededor: las risas, los coqueteos, los besos y la música, y me di cuenta, que no era todo tan malo y que debí haber venido sin que fuera obligado por Jacob.

El baile empezó a ser rápido. No aceptaba cuando me invitaban a bailar, y me alejaba cuando alguien se acercaba a platicar conmigo. Los minutos pasaron y llegó la hora de que yo me luciera.

—¡La reina del baile es… —el animador hizo una gran pausa y al fin dijo el esperado resultado —Rosalie Hale!

Ella llegó casi corriendo y con una enorme sonrisa para ponerse la corona; se veía estúpida, ridícula. Anunciaron al rey, y fue Emmett, tan predecible como dijo ella. O tal vez, alguien había arreglado los votos…

—Ahora, la reina les dirá algo —el animador le estaba dando el micrófono a Rosalie cuando yo me acerqué apresurado con el pequeño escenario.

—Espere, quiero dedicarle alguna palabras a la reina —la lengua me daba cosquillas al hablar, y sentía como la arrastraba.

—Está bien, amigo. Tome —me extendió el micrófono y yo di un brinco para subir al escenario. Me sentía fuerte y sin miedos.

—En primera, quiero decirles a todos los que votaron por Rosalie que son… —di un tremendo respiro y volteé a ver a Rosalie, ella sonreía inocentemente —unos cretinos, ¿Cómo pueden votar por alguien como ella? Vamos, sabemos que le hace favorcitos —hice comillas al aire —a los profesores para tener buenas notas. Ella trata mal a todo el mundo, hasta a sus amigas. No debería ser reina del baile —todo lo que estaba diciendo salía de mi boca sin pensar —. Es estúpida, torpe y una perra —todos abrieron los ojos como platos y respiraron en sorpresa —. Sí, lo es, porque es una maldita hija de puta. Roba, chilla y truena los dedos, y lo peor del mundo es que nosotros somos aun más idiotas al hacerle caso a esta miserable perra —. Algunos soltaron risas, y otros empezaron a aplaudir, al final, todos me lanzaban ovaciones. Claro, menos Rosalie que su cara se estaba poniendo roja —Te quiero, cariño —le palpé la mejilla torpemente, y todos empezaron a gritar más fuerte. Rosalie apretaba los puños y juro que oí rechinar sus dientes.

Cuando menos lo esperé, Emmett tomó mi camisa y estaba a punto de golpearme cuando alguien le dio un golpe en la cara y gritó: —¡Corre, Anthony! —debió haber sido Jacob, pero es profesor y lo pueden correr. Decidí dejar de pensar y empezar a huir.

No puedo negar que me sentía demasiado contento por sacar esas palabras de mi pecho. Reía como loco y me sentía totalmente libre. Lo malo, era que Emmett me estaba siguiendo.

En mi persecución, se me bajó toda la cerveza que había bebido.

Los pasillos de Metice College eran terriblemente grandes y maldice a la escuela por no tener un aula abierta.

Una chica que estaba agachada no se dio cuenta que estaba corriendo como loco; intenté detenerme pero no podía porque iba demasiado rápido y al final… terminé tropezando con ella.

Caí de bruces al suelo, amortiguando la caída con mi trasero. Me quejé de dolor y solté una maldición.

La chica, se dio cuenta que Emmett iba detrás de mí.

—Levántate —pidió urgentemente.

Escuchaba los pasos de Emmett al acercarse.

—Mierda —masculló ella mientras me daba un jalón para levantarme. Fue cuando mi cuerpo reaccionó e intenté volver a correr, pero ella me detuvo.

—Por ahí no —advirtió desesperada. —Ven —jaló hacia mí y me condujo hacia el baño de mujeres.

Gracias a Dios que sólo habían tres chicas que se salieron tímidamente en cuanto nos vieron entrar. El baño estaba limpio.

La chica que me llevó hasta ese lugar se recargó en la puerta para impedir el paso; yo le ayudé apoyándome de igual forma.

—¡Sal de ahí, Masen! —Gritó Emmett desde el otro lado.

—En este momento no puedo… —Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, y claro, lo más estúpido.

—¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? —preguntó desde el otro lado mi enemigo. La chica rodó los ojos.

—Saldremos en cuanto tenga un orgasmo, ¿Ok? —aclaró decidida mi salvadora.

—¿Qué? — articulé sorprendido, ella se encogió de hombros.

—¡Son unos animales! —respondió Emmett molesto —. Pero ya verás, Masen… —se escucharon sus pasos al alejarse.

—Gracias. —Susurré a mi pequeña salvadora. Hasta ahora me había dado cuenta que era aun más bonita que Rosalie, y que su vestido no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

—No hay de qué, pero ¿por qué te persigue? —preguntó confundida.

—Es la pareja de Rosalie y ella se ha enojado… —Traté de explicarme, pero ella me terminó cortando.

—Oh, con que tú fuiste el quien dijo todo eso a Rosalie Hale. —Insinuó con las cejas alzadas.

—Exacto, ella es una verdadera perra y no entiendo como pude enamorarme de ella —respondí frustrado.

—Uh, ¿enamorado? Cielos, a todo el mundo le gusta Rosalie Hale. —Dijo distraídamente.

—Ya no más. Ella canceló mi cita por ir con Emmett ¿Quién te cancela un día antes del baile? ¡Nadie! —me respondí solito.

—Sí que la querías demasiado. Pero no importa, te has dado cuenta de la verdad. —Sonrió contenta colocando una mano sobre mi hombro. Su perfume llegó hasta mí y era estupendo.

—Seh. —Aspiré discretamente.

—Bueno, volveré al baile. —Me espanté en ese momento, ¿me dejaría aquí solo?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —pregunté aterrorizado por la respuesta.

—Mi cita debe estar esperándome; se supone que sólo fui al baño. —Dijo mirando alrededor.

—Estás en él. —Alcé los brazos y constaté lo obvio.

—Pero debo estar en el baile, no aquí. —Respondió apenada.

—¿Quién es tu pareja? —_¿Quién es el afortunado con el que sales?_ Quise preguntar, pero me retuve.

—Félix Volturi. —Respondió sonrojándose. Vi sus ojos, y se vieron preciosos; era un café achocolatado el extraño color de sus ojos.

—¡Bah! ¿Con ése bastardo? —pregunté retóricamente. Maldito suertudo.

—No tienes ningún derecho a ofenderlo… —Alegó la chica.

—¡Vamos! ¿No escuchaste que hace una semana, mientras él tenía una cita con Jessica Stanley, follaba con Kate? —pregunté molesto porque eso fuera verdad y ella estuviera ciega.

—No, Félix no es así. —Negó la cabeza y me di cuenta que su voz se estaba empezando a romper. No me gustaba que yo fuera él quien le dijera aquello.

—Lo es. Lo conozco desde pañales. Créeme. —Afirmé suplicando dentro de mí que no sufriera. Ella alzó la mirada, desafiante.

—¿Por qué habría de creer en ti? Ni si quiera sé tu nombre. —Sus ojos ahora estaban furiosos.

—Soy Edward. —Respondí bajando un poco la mirada al igual que la voz.

—Con eso no basta. Sólo déjame ir a mi cita. —Estaba por girar la perilla, cuando le toqué el hombro para detenerla y susurrarle cerca del oído.

—Si te dijera que no quiero estar sólo y que deseo tu compañía, ¿Te quedarías? —su respiración se volvió irregular, aunque ella trató de componerla. Se encogió de hombros y soltó una suave risa.

—Eso sonaría romántico si no estuviéramos en un baño —reí con ella, y sentí que ella podía oler mi aliento a alcohol.

—Quédate. —Volví a pedir suavemente, mi mano derecha viajó hacia su cadera.

—Está bien, pero sólo unos minutos más. —Su voz fue entrecortada. Ella se soltó de mi agarre y se dirigió al final del baño, donde se sentó recargándose en la pared. Yo la seguí y también me senté.

Hubo silencio durante algunos minutos. Me pregunté cómo era posible que me sintiera necesitado de ella, ¿acaso era amor? Eso era totalmente desproporcionado: ¡Era la primera vez que platicaba con aquella chica! ¿O era una histeria creada por la necesidad de sentir compañía al ser rechazado por alguien que había sentido amor tanto tiempo? No lo sabía con exactitud, y estaba esperando que fuera amor en vez de una histeria.

—¿Y tú cómo te llamas? —Pregunté al pensar que ella se estaba aburriendo y temeroso de que me dejase en el baño de chicas solo.

—Bella Swan. —Respondió con una sonrisa.

Swan… Swan…

Ese apellido me sonaba, y cuando me di cuenta, esa chica es la que iba ayer con la melena enmarañada y con ropa demasiado grande, ¿se habrá arreglado para estar presentable con Félix? Deseché la idea porque ella estaba en este momento conmigo y no con Félix. Mi corazón se aceleró ante ese pensamiento: _conmigo._

—¿Vas en historia III con el señor Black? —pregunté ya sabiendo la respuesta.

—Sí, ¿por? —preguntó confundida.

—Compartes clase conmigo. No puedo creer que no sepas quién soy. —¿Estará fingiendo o en verdad no me había reconocido?

—Tu rostro se me hizo familiar pero el nombre no. —Contestó mordiéndose el labio inferior ¿Mi nombre? La luz me iluminó recordando.

—Ah, es que Jacob me habla por Anthony; mi segundo nombre. —Aclaré.

—¿Jacob? —Se veía aún más confundida.

—Lo siento. El señor Black. —Corregí al recordar que casi nadie le dice Jacob.

—¿Eres amigo del profesor? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sep. Conocido de familia. —Contesté alegre.

—Es el profesor más sexy de Metice College. —Fue divertida su contestación, y a la vez sentí celos de Jacob.

—Pero no más sexy que yo. —Oculté mis celos con la arrogancia. Ella se ruborizó, sorprendiéndome.

—Calla.

Hubo un poco de silencio. Yo observaba como inconscientemente ella hacia un puchero. Su labio estaba rosado, sin maquillaje, y sentí ganas de acariciarlo, o al menos, de besar su labio.

—¿No… no me reconociste? —Preguntó ella sacándome de mis ensoñaciones; tenía el ceño fruncido.

—La verdad, siempre estás con la melena enmarañada y con ropa aguada en el colegio y verte tan deslumbrante hoy, es difícil reconocer. —Se ruborizó fuertemente —. Aunque luces linda despeinada. —Aclaré.

Ella se quedó callada, y tuve miedo de que lo que dije hubiese sonado mal.

—¿Huelo a cerveza? —Pregunté, distrayéndola. Soplé suavemente, y ella aspiró fuertemente.

—Mucho. —Contestó con los ojos cerrados y como si se estuviera acorrucando.

—¿Traes chicle? —Pregunté pensando rápido en cómo tapar el olor.

—Sí ¿Quieres? —Sacó de su pequeña bolsa un paquete de _Trident (__*****__)._

—Sí. —Tomé rápidamente al menos cuatro chicles y me los metí a la boca. Ella me miró extrañada. —No me veas así, prefiero oler a hierba buena que a cerveza. —Se encogió de hombros.

Hello – Lionel Richie

Esa era una hermosa canción, y el video aún más.

—¿Quieres bailar? —Pregunté levantándome.

—Me encantaría. —Respondió mientras yo le tendía la mano para que se levantase. Ella se levantó suavemente, y se me figuró como una princesa en ese vestido azul. Aunque también se parecía mucho al morado, así que no estaba seguro si era un azul fuerte o un morado.

—Pero creo que estaría bien si es aquí ¿Importa? —Miré a mí alrededor. No me arriesgaría a que Emmett me atrapara.

—Claro que no. —Sonrió ampliamente.

Tomé su espalda baja con mi mano derecha y su mano derecha con mi mano izquierda, ella se sujetó de mi hombro. Empezamos a dar vueltas por el baño.

Tarareé la canción, y el coro, que me lo sabía, se lo cantaba.

_Hello  
>Is it me you're looking for?<br>I can see it in your eyes  
>I can see it in your smile<br>You're all I've ever wanted  
>And my arms are open wide<br>Cause you know just what to say  
>And you know just what to do<br>And I want to tell you so much  
>I love you<em>

—Esto… es lindo. —Dijo ella cuando se acababa la canción.

Gives you hell – All American Rejects.

—Esa canción es mi favorita, tenemos que salir. —Bella saltó alegremente y gritaba como loca, pareciendo adorable.

—Pero Bella… —Protesté pensando en Emmett.

—Por favor. —Rogó tomando sus manos y casi arrodillándose. No se lo podía negar.

—Ok.

Salimos sin cuidado del baño y rápidamente nos metimos entre los bailarines de la pista. Bella saltaba como loca e igual. Todo mundo alzo sus brazos por el ritmo de la música.

_WHEN YOU SEE MY FACE  
>I HOPE IT GIVES YOU HELL,<br>I HOPE IT GIVES YOU HELL,  
>WHEN YOU WALK MY WAY<br>I HOPE IT GIVES YOU HELL,  
>I HOPE IT GIVES YOU HELL,<em>

No podía evitar el pegarme a ella; toda la gente empujaba y se alocaba. Vi como muchos se empujaban y reían, pero de todos modos, Bella y yo seguimos en nuestra burbuja. Sin darme cuenta que pasó, la besé y ella me correspondió.

Su aliento era embriagador, y era una sensación intensa el estar sujetos, abrazándonos mientras nos besábamos.

Cuando se estaba terminando la canción, sentí que alguien nos observaba, me separé de ella y me di cuenta que Emmett se dirigía hacia nosotros. Tome la mano de Bella y la jalé para irnos de nuevo, al llegar a los pasillos, otra canción sonó.

Halo – Beyonce

De pronto sentí deseo por Bella. Quería abrazarla y sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo. La miré y sentí que ella también sentía ese extraño deseo. Le tomé la cintura y echamos a andar hacia la piscina de Metice College.

Cuando entramos a ese lugar, nos fijamos que Emmett ya no nos seguía.

No había nadie en la piscina, y entonces, comencé a besar a Bella con más intensidad, y más fuerza. Ella me quitó el sacó y rompió mi camisa, yo, le baje el cierre del vestido y cayó de ella. Aprecié su pequeña figura en ropa interior; las bragas y el sostén eran algo transparente, gruñí ante magnífica visión.

Bella bajó mis pantalones, y sin saber de quién fue la decisión, entramos en la alberca.

Era fría, pero por dentro, estaba caliente. La abracé y la besé con la pasión recorriendo mis venas.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby I can see your halo  
>You know you're my saving grace<br>You're everything I need and more  
>It's written all over your face<br>Baby I can feel your halo  
>Pray it won't fade away<em>

—Mi cabeza ha desperdiciado tiempo soñando con que Rose era perfecta y sería mía el día de hoy. Pero que equivocada estaba. En unos minutos he sentido más atracción por ti que el tiempo que llevo coqueteando con ella. —Era en lo único que podía pensar mientras estaba con ella.

—No puedo creer que estemos en la piscina. —Dijo asustada cuando le di un beso húmedo en el oído.

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
>I can see your halo, halo, halo<br>I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
>I can see your halo, halo, halo<em>

—Créelo, que quiero hacer cosas contigo en este momento. —Mi mano acarició su pierna.

—Te deseo, pero es demasiado arriesgado aquí. —Su nerviosismo y deseo se notaba en su voz.

No podía evitar que me palpara mi pene. Me froté contra ella queriendo liberación, y recordé lo que había planeado.

—Tengo una limusina y una habitación de hotel. —Susurré en su oído casi tocándolo. Sentía cosquilleos por acercarme aún más y devorar su pequeña oreja.

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
>Burning through my darkest night<br>You're the only one that I want  
>Think I'm addicted to your light<br>I swore I'd never fall again  
>But this don't even feel like falling<br>Gravity can't forget  
>To pull me back to the ground again<em>

—Es demasiado rápido. No estoy segura. —su boza buscó la mía, y sentí como si alcanzara estrellas; como si pudiera levantarla y flotar, como si no hubiera gravedad por un segundo y pudiera viajar junto a ella a todo lugar.

—Entonces te esperaré. —Respondí sin darme cuenta.

Y aunque mis palabras no tenían coherencia con lo que hacía, seguí besándola; a través de su sostén, en el cuello, bajo el agua, sintiendo sus roces y los míos. Todo era tan perfecto, y sin poder contenerme, mis manos se acercaron a sus bragas. Bella tembló.

—Oh, Edward. —Pensé que me detendría, pero me dejó avanzar. No queriendo desobedecer a sus palabras, sólo dejé que mis dedos exploraran por su parte privada y más intima. Bella alzó la cabeza, como si pudiera ver algo arriba, en el techo. Le besé el cuello, y fue cuando ella gritó fuerte, y alcanzó su liberación.

Al verla de esa forma, dejé de pensar en mi deseo, y solo pude pensar en esa forma tan extraña que sentía que era amor.

Balanceándonos un poco en la alberca, salimos. No mirábamos con cariño, con el deseo ya desaparecido. No vestimos juntos en silencio. Salimos del área de la piscina abrazándonos los costados y regalándonos una sonrisa que lo que sentía que significaba era un: _"Te quiero. No te alejes de mí"._

**.**

**Hola..!**

**Este es el ejemplo para el contest, esperamos que lo entendieran.**

**Escrito por Gely y corregido por Anne. Claro, la imaginación y la culpa de que no haya Lemmon son de Gely también. Aunque Anne tuvo la idea del contest, las canciones y que hubiera baile, y saben por qué ¿? Glee inspiró el contest.**

**Gely: A mí no me gusta Glee ni sus canciones, pero respeto sus gustos, y me ha parecido una genial idea el contest. Ja, una noche tuve los diálogos y la imaginación, pero me tardé mucho en escribirla (inicié hace unos días) y lo digo porque si me leen, espero que esto sea otro pretexto de que no actualizo xD La frase del inicio y una adaptada del fic, pertenece a un libro que estoy leyendo: La Insoportable Levedad del Ser; mi hermano me lo ha recomendado porque tiene pensamientos profundos, y yo se los recomiendo :D Sí, también sé que me salió meloso el OS, pero es culpa del libro que estoy leyendo; es muy profundo. Saludos y suerte.**

**Anne: Pucha! Diciendo lo Glee, ahaha, era mi placer culposo no tan secreto. Ya, éste contest me tiene ilusionada y luego pensé en tooodo el trabajo para realizarlo… Se me fueron las ganas…Pero, no se crean, que sigo queriendo hacer esto. Ojalá y hagan sus OS, porque Gely y yo morimos por saber sus gustos musicales.**

**Adiós… Nos leemos!**


End file.
